The Wizard World
by GXVXHXC
Summary: The young Z Warriors learn about the Wizard World (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

**Ok so Gohan killed Kid Buu, Good Buu is now a Z fighter. Kid Buu was defeated right after he was released, so the humans don't know anything about Buu.**

**This story takes place right after Umbridge''s speech. You will notice that some of the lines are directly copied from the Book**

_**The Wizard World?**_

"-and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited" Umbridge finished with a small giggle

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating" he said, bowing to her "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ..."

'"Yes, it certainly was illuminating" Hermione said in a low voice

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said, turning towards Hermione "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy"

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable" Hermione said "It explained a lot"

"Did it?" Harry said surprised "Sounded like a load of waffle to me"

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle" Hermione said grimly.

"Was there?" Ron asked blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means" Hermione said through gritted teeth "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts"

"What does the Ministry want to interfere at Hogwarts?" Ron asked puzzled "Hogwarts is only a school"

"Well-" Hermione started to explain but before she could say anything the Great Hall's door was pushed open. And two boys rushed in looking around. One of them had lavender hair and bright blue eyes; he was wearing a green gi with matching orange belt and wrist bands. The other had spiky black hair and onyx eyes; he was wearing an orange gi with matching blue belt and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Hurry up! Gohan! Videl!" One of the children shouted

"Coming" Two different voices shouted. A few seconds' two teenagers holding hands entered the Great Hall. The boy had spiky black hair and onyx eyes; he was wearing a blue gi that showed his muscular arms and chest with matching red belt and wrist bands. The girl had short black hair and ocean blue eyes; she was wearing white pants, a blue long sleeve shirt and a yellow shirt with the word 'Fight' across it.

"Now, let's see what the radar says" Gohan said taking out an oval device with a button on top, and pressed the button

"Hem, hem" Umbridge cleared her throat, trying to get the new comers' attention. But they didn't even acknowledge her. "Hem, hem" Umbridge tried again a bit irritated at being ignored

"What's wrong with this thing?" Gohan asked himself a bit confused and irritated

"Excused me" Umbridge said as she started to walk toward the small group, with the rest of the staff following "Can you tell us what you are doing trespassing-?" But she was cut off by Videl

"What do you mean? Gohan" Videl asked confused. Goten and Trunks were looking around the ruins for something that may catch their attention

"The radar isn't working" Gohan said pressing the button again but getting the same result. Videl pressed the button of her communicator but it won't turn on "My communicator isn't working either"

"It seems like there is something in this ruins that won't allow electricity to work" Gohan deduced

Everyone gasped when they heard the word 'ruins'. So that means that these persons were muggles, since the muggle repealing charm make the muggles see nothing but ruins, but muggles normally didn't get any close to the castle since it was said that to muggles it looked like it would collapse any second. Umbridge eyes narrowed and she raised her wand and threw a stunner to Gohan. The stunner hit Gohan straight in the chest but to everyone's surprise it didn't do anything, didn't even gained Gohan's attention.

"What now?" Videl asked crossing her arms, not aware of the treat close by

"Well, you guys can use a dragon ball and use it to locate the other while I try to repair the dragon radar" Gohan said taking out a capsule, he pressed the button and dropped it in front, after the small cloud cleared out everyone could see table with various tools. Gohan then took out another capsule, pressed the button and let it fall next to him; it revealed 6 orange crystalline spheres that every 5 second glowed.

"Goten, Trunks" Gohan shouted. They were on the other side of the Great Hall but to everyone's shock the second Gohan called them they were by his side "Take a ball and go look around this ruins, you already know that the ball will start glowing once you get closer to another dragon ball"

"Alright" Goten said excited taking one of the dragon balls and ran out of the hall

"HEY" Trunks shouted running after him "Wait for me"

Gohan smiled in amusement at his brother and Trunks, who he considerate a brother since he had known him all his life.

"Please, make sure they don't accidently'" Gohan said making air quotes "finish destroying this place and have my mother and Bulma yell at me how I always let my brother and Trunks lose" Gohan finished with a shiver at the thought of the last time they chattered him.

Videl giggle at the mental image of Chichi and Bulma intimidating Gohan. She hugged him and then kissed him. 'Aw' many of the girls sighed at the sight. Videl turned to leave but Gohan turned her around and gave her another kiss.

"Videl?" Gohan asked innocently

"Yes?" Videl said a bit suspicious

"Can I borrow your communicator?" Gohan asked making puppy dog eyes

"Why?" Videl asked already taking her watch off

"Well, the only electric devise I have is the dragon radar and I won't want to directly experiment with it and risk breaking it" Gohan said scratching the back of his neck. Umbridge tried another set of spells but none of those spells seems to affect or get Gohan's attention

"You are a scientist and inventor. You could give Bulma a run for her money. My watch is one of your inventions and you don't have one?" Videl said shaking her head. Many of the muggle burns and half-bloods that were acquainted with the Capsule Corporation's owners and products stared at Gohan in shock.

"Why would I want to use a communicator?" Gohan asked "When I can just communicate telepathically with whoever I want to?"

This shocked the same muggles raised since the word was not something that any of the pure-bloods were familiar with.

"Well, I don't think Erasa or Sharpener would take that well" Videl said smirking at the mental image of their friends freaking out if Gohan ever talk to them telepathically. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle picturing the same thing. Videl gave Gohan her watch and said "If you break it, you better replace it" and left. Once she left Gohan capsule the dragon balls again to make it easier for them to find the dragon ball. Gohan got to work on fixing the watch and radar.

"Don't just stand there do something" Umbridge shouted at the school staff and raised her wand again, but none of the teachers aided her. Dumbledore only stood surprised and a bit amused at the fact that Umbridge couldn't harm the muggle. He wanted so much to know who this group was and what exactly was the 'dragon balls'. The students were discussing since the muggle couldn't heard them

"I know that product" a Ravenclaw girl said "It's high on demand right now"

"What does it do?" a pure-bloods asked

"It allows the muggles to communicate by pressing a button and mentioning the name of the person they want to talk to" She said with a smile "But the best part is that you can see the person you are talking to"

And many similar conversations were going on around the Great Hall.

"Hermione, have you seen him in the news?" Harry asked while he tried to recall if on one of the times that he happened to heard the news the name 'Gohan' was mentioned

"I don't think so" Hermione said "They did mention that the creator of the communicator –watch wanted for the moment remind anonymous, I think he created many other things"

"What do you think they are doing here?" Ron asked while he watched Gohan work on the watch

"Weren't you listening to their conversation?" Hermione snapped

"They are looking for a 'dragon ball'" Harry aided Ron before they started a fight "Whatever that is" He said as he turned toward Hermione expecting to get a whole lecture about the 'dragon balls'

"What?" Hermione said as she noticed Harry's look

"Aren't you going to tell us what the 'dragon balls' are?" Harry asked

"I don't know" Hermione said a bit irritated

"Oh" Harry said surprised

"Look" Ron said getting his two friends to look back toward Gohan

Gohan had his hand raised with the index finger out and then a small ball started to form, it glowed and everyone could see an electric current surrounding it. He then put that small ball inside the watch.

"Let's hope this works" Gohan said a bit nervous. He pressed the button and said "call Bulma Brief"

No one could see if it worked since Gohan wasn't close to any of the wizards

"Hi! Gohan!" A feminine voice said "How are you guys doing?"

"Great thanks Bulma" Gohan said smiling

"How are thing back home?" Gohan asked a bit worry now, he did left Bulma doing all the work on a project they were working together

"Don't worry, everything is fine" Bulma said "Once you get back we can start in another project since I already finished with the one we were working together, thanks to the notes you left me" Bulma said

"I'm glad you didn't have any problems" Gohan said "Well, Bulma I got to go. See you next week." Gohan said

"Ok Gohan and please try to stay out of troubles" Bulma said teasingly and cut off the communication

Now that he knew how much energy was necessary to make the radar work Gohan got to work on that.

Everyone was surprised; this muggle could make energy come out of his hand! Umbridge created a patronus and send it to the ministry for back up, this muggle needed to be stopped and questioned about the thing he could do and his immunity to magic. Gohan did the same thing with the radar and was about to call the chibis and Videl when they entered.

"Gohan the dragon ball seems to be in this room" Videl said once she realized that the dragon balls were in the capsule and their dragon ball was still glowing

"I was about to call you guys" Gohan said "I just finished fixing the radar"

"Alright" Goten and Trunks said excited. Gohan pressed the button and the radar started to make a beating sound.

"Yes, the dragon ball is in this room" Gohan said excited. Everyone was looking around for a glowing ball but they couldn't find it

"Now where could it be" Gohan said as he looked around. He looked up and there it was! Right on top of him, it seems that it was between craters. These ruins sure would have been dangerous for an average person!

"There it is!" Gohan said almost jumping in excitement, pointing to the ceiling

The students looked up but they only saw the starts

"It must be covered by the charms that make the ceiling look like the sky outside" Hermione said

"And how is he going to get it?" Harry asked himself in a low voice

Everyone's eyes almost popped out when Gohan started to float. The aurors that just arrived, when they saw Gohan floating they fired stunners but they didn't affected Gohan. Gohan took the ball from the small crater it was stuck on.

"Now we can summon the eternal dragon" Gohan said as he landed. Hermione gasped loudly when she heard that. Everyone turned toward Hermione when they heard her gasp; suspecting that she already knew what was going on.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked waking toward her. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm not sure" Hermione said keeping her eyes on the small group

"Can you tell us what you think is going on?" Dumbledore asked

"Well, Professor. According to a muggle myth, the eternal dragon is the 'Dragon God'" Hermione a bit unsure of her conclusion.

"Please go on Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said.

"Well, a few year before I came to Howards in my school we talked about the magical creatures that fascinated us and one of my classmates was really into dragons and I kind of got curious and started to do my own research" Hermione said, her cheeks blushed a bit "I read a book that contained the myth that there was an Eternal Dragon or 'Dragon God' that could grant you a wish if you ever encounter him, but the book never said how to find him"

"That's non-sense" Dolores Umbridge said "The Ministry of Magic keeps record of every magical creature and there is nothing about a dragon that could grant wished"

"Gohan, you never told me what kind of wishes Shenlong can grant" Videl said crossing her arms. Everyone was eager to hear what wished could grant 'Shenlong'.

"Well, the only things he can't grant are killing someone; he can't bring back to live a person that die-"

Many persons were disappointed when they heard that, so that dragon wasn't better than any wizard or witch. Everyone started to turn out Gohan

"-of old age, sickness or any others natural death"

You can bring back to live a person that was killed less than a year ago". Those words caught everyone's attention.

"Can we summon Shenlong now?" Goten and Trunks asked excited, not haven't seeing Shenlong before.

"Sure" Gohan said, he capsule his working table. They started to walk toward the exit. Umbridge wasn't about to let this intruders and possibly threat to the Ministry get away, she waved her wand and the door closed, making them jump and stare surprised at the door. Then the chibis started to jump in excitement. Everyone was surprised by the chibis' reaction.

"Cool! Do that again, Gohan!" The chibis shouted excited.

"It wasn't me" Gohan said looking around.

"You say that the other time you were playing a prank on us" The chibis said.

"But this time it really isn't me" Gohan said a bit irritated. The chibis nodded and went to open the door but Umbridge closed the door again.

"Do you think this castle maybe hunted?" Goten asked a bit excited

"Ghosts don't exist" Trunks said crossing his arm. Every ghost on the room looked offended but stayed were they were.

"They do exist" Goten said

"No they don't" Trunks said

"Yes they do" Goten yelled.

"Alright guys. That's enough" Gohan said before they started to fight "Trunks when you fuse with Goten, you guys use a technique called the 'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' so please don't tell me you don't believe in ghost" Trunks only hung his head in defeat

"Besides don't you guys fell like someone is watching you? And I do feel many presences here but it's different that you" Gohan said and winked at Videl, who pressed a button on her watch

"Now that you mention it the moment that we stepped inside this room I felt like I was being watched" Videl said a bit worried

"We need to capture them and bring them to the Ministry for questioning" Umbridge told the Aurors. Everyone was worried. This muggles claimed that they could 'feel their presence'

"Now what?" Videl asked "What to do since the ghost don't want us to leave?"

"They can't keep us here" Trunks said making a fist. "We are warriors and we fear nothing"

"Yeah, we will kick they butt" Goten said

"Goten! You can't kick a ghost butt" Trunks said slapping the back of his friend's head "They are intangible"

"Ouch" Goten said nursing his head "Ah… Yeah, I forgot". Gohan, Videl, and Trunks sweat dropped.

"Anyway" Gohan said looking around

"Is anyone here?" Gohan shouted "Is anyone here?" Gohan shouted again. Suddenly there was the sound of something hitting the ground, Goten and Trunks yelp and hid behind Gohan and Videl.

Everyone was amused by the reactions this muggles were having. Umbridge and the Aurors were confused since they weren't doing that.

"We only want to leave and we will never come here again" Gohan said a bit nervous. He suddenly was shoved by a strong wind. The dust started taking the shape of a man

Everyone gasped. The staff was looking around but none of the students had their wand raised. Who was that men? The Aurors firer spell but they just passed through the dust without affecting it. Students begin to panic thinking that it was an evil spirit, some ghost were known to have special abilities

Videl got into fighting stance but she too was shoved aside by the wind. Goten and Trunks were frozen in their spot. They could only stare at the ghost in front of them. The ghost started approaching the chibis he extended his hands toward the chibis, they closed their eyes and-

"Bu" The chibis screamed and ran out of the Great Hall, going through the door leaving chibis' shape holes. Everyone stared shocked at the holes the boys left. Two laughers snapped them out of their shock. Gohan and Videl were rolling in the ground laughing and holding their sides.

"Please… Te-… Tell me… You got it… recorded" Gohan said between laughs. Videl only nodded and continued laughing.

"What was that?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"I don't know" Hermione snapped looking at the pile of dust left from that dust shaped man

"How exactly did you manage that?" Videl said once she managed to control herself and stood up.

"It was pretty simple I just put together all the dust and manipulated it to form a dust shaped man" Gohan said as if it was an everyday thing. Everyone was awed by all the things this guy could do.

"Let's go and find those two and summon Shenlong" Gohan said taking Videl's hand and walked out of the Great Hall.

"It's obvious that this muggles use the wishes the dragon grant them to make themselves specials" Umbridge said. Many had to agree with her since it was the only explanation they could come up with.

"Let's follow them and get those balls so they can't make themselves more powerful" Umbridge said and followed after the muggles. The students followed despite the professors' protest. The professors followed for the student's safety.

….

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**When I get 20 reviews I will update the other part that I already have**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**__

_**The Wizard World?**_

They found them on the Entrance Hall, Goten and Trunks were glaring at Gohan and Videl.

"Come on guys it was funny" Gohan said as he tried not to laugh. "You should have seeing your faces!" He couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing again.

"Don't worry guys I recorder everything so you can see it" Videl said faking innocence. She showed them the video on her watch.

"What!" Goten and Trunks shouted with wide eyes "what are you going to do with that video?" They asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't know" Videl said "maybe I will put it on the Internet"

"What! No!" The chibis shouted "Everyone will make fun of us"

"Well, too bad" Videl said "You should have thought how everyone was going to tease Gohan and me when you posted that video on the school's website"

Goten and Trunks got a serious look on their faces and when for the watch. Videl hid behind Gohan before they could take the watch.

"Give us the watch or else!" Trunks said with and evil smirk

"Or else what?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow

"We will beat you up and take it" Trunks said confidently and crossed his arms over his chest. Goten nodded not wanting to be teased by Krillin or have Vegeta call him coward and the merciless training that no doubt he was going to put them though.

"I would like to see you try" Gohan said with a smirk.

The wizards watched them interact. Many started to laugh when they saw how the chibis started doing some silly moves stopped when they fingers connected and a bright light that forced everyone to cover their eyes. Once they uncovered their eyes Goten and Trunks were replaced by a single strange looking boy. He had a confident smirk on his face and his spiky hair was black on the middle and lavender on the sides. He was wearing a blue vest with yellow puffy lining. Around his waist he had a blue/green sash, and he wore white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands.

"Now, are you going to give me the watch" Gotenks said. He got into a fighting stance and smirked.

Gohan stood there looking at Gotenks and just shook his head with a small smile.

"Come on guys you know you don't stand a chance" Gohan said "Not even fused"

"We will see" Gotenks said and launched himself at Gohan.

Gohan sidestepped to avoid Gotenks. He graved Gotenks feet and begins to spin him around. When he released Gotenks he sent him frying. Gohan vanished and reappeared ahead of Gotenks, not letting him go too far. Gotenks started to throw ki blast but Gohan easily deflected them.

Everyone was in awe at what these strangers could do. Umbridge was furiously sending spell after spell at the flying fighter but the spells didn't even get their attention, let alone hurt them. Suddenly one of the ki-blast was heading close to where the wizards were. Videl jumped back to avoid the blast, that destroyed where she was standing on. Umbridge redirected her wand and quickly fired a spell toward Videl.

When the spell hit Videl she dropped to her knees and covered her eyes and creamed in pain. Everyone gasped and Dumbledore could only stare at the poor girl that was in pain, then turned and walked toward Umbridge, who was smiling. Gohan and Gotenks stopped their fight and landed next to Videl.

"What's wrong? Videl!" Gohan asked trying to figure out what had happened

"My eyes!" Videl yelled in pain.

"What's wrong with your eyes? Let me see!" Gohan said. Videl took allowed Gohan to see her eyes. Gohan gasped seeing how red her eyes had gotten. Everyone started to glare at Umbridge when they saw Videl's eyes. She has used the Conjunctivitus curse. It was a curse that should never be used against another human being, specially a muggle, since it could cause the muggle to lose their sight.

"Gotenks, please stay here I will be right back" Gohan said and disappeared. Gotenks looked sadly at Videl.

"Professor Umbridge, using the conjunctivitus curse against a muggle is against the law" Dumbledore said.

"This mugged shouldn't have entered Hogwarts' grounds" Umbridge snapped "This just shows how low Hogwarts' safety means are"

Videl was rubbing her eyes with her palms. Everyone was now giving Umbridge deadly glares. When they heard a gasp they turned and saw that Gohan had returned and he had brought a weird being, he was big with round body and childish face. What stood out the most was his pink skin and the many holes that where in his shoulders and head. He wore puffy white pants, black belt with an 'M', black vest with yellow lining, purple cape, and matching yellow boxing gloves and boots. Majin Buu looked at the wizards and waived. This wasn't noticed by any of his friend since they were busy trying to calm down Videl. The wizards gasped, why this strange being could see them but none of his companions could? Some nervously waived while others just looked.

"Buu can you please heal Videl's eyes" Gohan asked. Buu looked at Videl's eyes and nodded.

"Buu can heal Videl" he said. He covered Videl's eyes with one of his hands.

Buu's hand glowed pink for a few seconds. After a few seconds Buu took a step back and smiled.

"Open eyes" Buu said. Videl slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief. Everyone gasped seeing her eyes completely healed; the conjunctivitus' only cure was a potion since there was no spell that could reverse the effects of such curse. These guys were full of surprises.

"Thanks Buu" Videl said standing up and looking around.

"Let me take Majin Buu back home since he was kind of busy. I will be right back" Gohan said. Majin Buu waved and everyone waived in return, including many of the wizards.

"Ok Videl can you tell me what happened" Gohan asked once he returned

"Well I jumped back after one of Gotenks blasts almost hit me" Videl said "maybe some dirt, caused by the explosion, got into my eyes"

"Maybe" Gohan said looking around. Gohan looked directly were the wizards were and frowned, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there looking at him.

"Gohan can we summon Shenlong now. Please!" Gotenks pleaded. After that he glowed and Goten and Trunks replaced him.

Gohan put all the dragon balls on the floor and took a few steps back.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth. Shenlong!" Gohan shouted. The cloudless sky was covered by dark clouds and thunders could be seen and heard. The dragon balls turned even brighter and a yellow beam was shouted toward the sky it went on like that for a few seconds until it started, soon the beam took shape of a dragon with a long serpentine body, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, horns of a stag, four toes on each foot, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. Everyone gasped and took a step back. Dumbledore stared in amaze, Ron hid behind Hermione and Harry was staring in wonder at the eternal dragon. Colin Creevey was happily snapping pictures of Shenlong.

"**YOU HAD DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. SPEAK YOUR FIRST WISH**!" Shenlong bellowed.

"Is he always this grumpy?" Goten asked Gohan, Trunks ran and covered his friend's mouth. Shenlong gave a loud growl.

"I thinks I'm going to faint now" Videl said taking a step back and looking at Shenlong with wide eyes.

Umbridge and the Aurors firer different spells, this only caused Shenlong to direct his attention toward them. He growled and raised his tail and let it fall over them. Everyone that was around them ran to a safe distance. The Aurors jumped out of the way on time but Umbridge tripped when she turned to run. She yelled in pain when Shenlong crushed her legs. Many turned away from Umbridge since it was just horrible and bloody how her legs ended up. Gohan was confused by Shenlong's action. Shenlong only moved his tail once before and it was to attack Icarus. Gohan shook it off as a way from Shenlong to show that he was not in the mood to wait.

"It looks like we aren't invisibles to him" Dumbledore said "Everyone please don't raise your wands"

"**WISE ADVISEMENT**" Shenlong said

"Who are you talking to?" Gohan asked looking toward the Entrance Hall but saw no one

"**THE MORTALS THAT ARE BEHIND YOU**" Shenlong said with a sweat drop

"I don't see anyone" Trunks said looking around "Do you guys see anyone?" Goten, Videl and Gohan shook their heads.

Gohan turned back toward Shenlong and said "I wish to restore the lives of all those who die on earth since a wizard Babidi arrived here except for the most evil ones"

"**IT AN EASY WISH TO GRANT**" Shenlong said and his eyes glowed, after 30 seconds Shenlong spoke again "**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, I HAD RESTORED THE LIVES OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAD BEEN KILLED SINCE THE LAST 6 MONTHS**"

"6 months!" Gohan shouted surprised "Babidi landed on earth 6 months ago and we didn't knew until 2 weeks ago"

The next moment Cedric Diggory appeared in front of everyone looking confused. Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open, Cedric smiled at him and patted his back. Harry smiled realizing he wasn't imagination Cedric and he was truly alive. He didn't have to carry with the guilty of his dead! Everyone started to cheer and surround Cedric welcoming him back to the living world.

"That creature is dangerous and muggles shouldn't be able to get any sort of wish granted" Umbridge said through gritted teeth "Now he-"

"**NAME YOUR SECOND WISH**" Shenlong said interrupting Umbridge

"Shenlong I wish that you create a device that contains all the universe knowledge and anything that can help us protect the Earth" Gohan said

"**IT SHALL BE DONE**" Shenlong said and his eyes glowed and stayed like that for a 3 minutes.

Umbridge wanted to say something but she was in too much pain. Madam Pomfrey got next to her and even though she didn't liked the woman she started to scan her legs.

"**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. HERE IS WHAT YOU ASKED FOR**" Shenlong said materializing a crystal sphere on Gohan's hand. "**IT WILL SHOW YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT. NOW NAME YOUR THIRD WISH SO I CAN RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER**"

"Do any of you guys want to wish something, I got nothing" Gohan said in a low voice

The chibis and Videl thought about it but couldn't come up with a good wish and they could see that Shenlong was getting crankier.

"No" the three answered simultaneously

"Well then. We don't have any more wishes Shenlong" Gohan said "We will call you when we have more"

"**FARE WELL**" Shenlong said. He glowed yellow and then the dragon balls floated over the castle and were shoot each in a different direction. Gohan disappeared and reappeared and in his hand was a rock the size of a baseball.

"Now let's see what this thing can do" Gohan said looking at the crystal sphere

…..

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think **

**Also I wanted to ask what you thing about having **

**Harry and Hermione as a couple**

**And what do you think about Dumbledore **

**What to do next?**

**Also:**

**Crazygut55: Thanks, I know my writing is not that good at all but I try to do my best. Your comment made me smile.**

**Sakura Lisel: I knew about the 3 wishes but since the Z warriors don't go around and write about that it unlikely that Hermione would have found information about that. Also I'm not sure if the part about the time limit. I made my research and I keep finding that Shenlong can only bring a person that died as long as they died less than a year ago. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

_**The Wizard World?**_

None of the wizards could see what Gohan was doing since he wasn't facing their way. Gohan was looking at the sphere and then decided to capsule it and later on add all the information it had to another device so they could keep the original safe. After he capsuled it he turned back toward Videl.

"I have a food capsule right here" Videl said after she noticed the look that was on Gohan's face, the same look that he always have when he talks about food. Videl pressed the button and dropped the capsule close by. Many of the pure-bloods and half-bloods that were unfamiliar with the capsules were still amazed by way the muggles transported their things. In front of them appeared a table as big as one of the tables for one of the houses and it was filled with food. Ron's mouth watered at the smell of all the food. Sadly he couldn't take any of that food since the muggles would notice that their food was disappearing, also Hermione and Harry were restraining him. The wizards looked as they muggles took a seat and the next thing they saw disgusted everyone.

"They eat worse than Ron!" Hermione said as she turned around.

"I didn't think that was possible" Ginny said.

"But the girl, Videl, she eat at a normal pace" Harry pointed out. They looked on as Umbridge was taken to the St. Mungo's Hospital, hopefully she won't return.

Dumbledore was thinking about the way this could turn around the approaching war.

"That was delicious" Gohan said. He stood up and everyone followed. Videl capsuled the table and went to stand next to Gohan.

"Well, let's go to London" Gohan said.

"Can we fly there?" Goten asked hopefully.

"Sorry Goten it's already dark and we need to find a hotel where we can stay" Gohan said. "We can fly half way there and then I will use Instant Transmission" Gohan said after seeing the look of disappointed on Goten's face. Goten gave Gohan a bright smile and turned around and started to run.

"Race you" Goten shouted and flew away.

"Hey no fair" Trunks shouted as he followed his friend. Snape knowing that the Dark Lord would want to know as much as he could raise his wand and silently performed Legilimency on Gohan.

Videl started to follow them but stopped when she noticed that Gohan was looking at the ruins with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked looking at the ruins.

"I don't know" Gohan said "There is something weird about this place but I can't put my finger on it"

Snape doubled his effort but to no avail. Gohan suddenly looked directly at him and raised an eyebrow. Snape suddenly was sent flying toward the wall but Gohan didn't seem to be aware of what was going on. Everyone looked at Snape but no one made a move to help him.

"It just a bunch of ruins" Videl said "But it must have been a beautiful castle"

"Yeah" Gohan said turning toward Videl "Well let's go and catch up with those trouble makers"

"Race you" Videl said and flew away as fast as she could.

Gohan smiled and gave the ruins a final look before he flew after Videl.

Everyone watched them leave and soon the conversation began.

"I can't believe it. They could fly without a bloom" A fourth year said.

"Can we make the dirt take any shape we want?" A first year muggle-burn asked.

"What were those balls they were throwing everywhere" A seventh year asked one of the teachers.

"The dragon was the most impressive" A second years told his friends.

And many others conversations were going on.

"Everyone please head to your dorms" Dumbledore said. Everyone turned and slowly began to leave "Mr. Diggory, I would like to talk to you in my office"

"Of course Professor" Cedric said "I will see you later guys"

"If you would follow me" Dumbledore said.

Once they were in Dumbledore's office, and after Cedric politely declined one of Dumbledore's lemon drops. They took a seat and Dumbledore began the conversation.

"Mr. Diggory, before I begging to question you about what you remember I would like to say that It's good see you again" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir" Cedric said "It good to be back"

"Well, with that out of the way. Can you tell me what you remember" Dumbledore said

"I remember the graveyard and someone saying something about 'killing the spare' and then a green light" Cedric said "After that it's kind of fussy. I remember many witches and wizards but there also where many other beings form other planets. Amount them were the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. What I clearly remember is that everyone panicked about the Supreme Kai's appearance in Earth"

"Supreme Kai?" Dumbledore asked unfamiliar with the term

"He is one of the guardians of the Universe. He rarely leaves his planet, only when is a matter that can affect the integer universe" Cedric said "Well, that's what one of the oldest beings said as not everyone knew who the Supreme Kai was"

"Is that all? Mr. Diggory" Dumbledore asked trying to make eye contact with Cedric. Cedric looked away and nodded.

"Yes, professor" Cedric said. "Can you call my parents? I would like to see them"

"Of course" Dumbledore said. He stood up and went to the fire place to call Cedric's parents.

….

"Hermione, now that I think about it. Didn't the fighters that appeared in the Cell Games did things like flying and throwing light balls?" Harry asked looking at his best friend.

"You are right Harry" Hermione said remembering the day that she watched the Cell Games.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked "I haven't seen anything like that before. And what are the Cell Games?"

"Of course you won't know about the Cell Games, Ron" Hermione said "The wizard government must have avoided anything that involved Cell"

"Who is Cell?" A sixth year pure-blood asked.

"Cell was a monster that appeared 7 years ago. He killed many people around the world" Hermione started "I'm surprise that the Ministry could keep you all in the dark about a threat like him"

Every pure-blood and many half-blood gasped as Hermione described all the things that Cell did. Some other muggle-born and half-blood added what they knew about Cell and the Cell Games.

"Now that I think about it, everyone that was killed by Cell was brought back to life" Hermione said "Maybe they had something to do with it"

"I always wondered how they were revived" Harry commented "And even more when I learned that we couldn't bring back the dead"

Everyone looked at Harry, most of them remembering that they agreed to avoid him. They turned toward Hermione ignoring Harry's comment. Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"What happened to Cell?" A half-blood asked

"According to eyes witnesses a fighter named Hercule Satan, commonly known as Mr. Satan, defeated Cell" Hermione said. She felt foolish for believing that Mr. Satan defeated Cell. "But I suspect that it was the other fighters that defeated Cell"

"What other fighters?" Ron asked

"Well, no one know the names of the fighters that appeared at the Cell Games" Hermione said "But they did things like flying and throwing light balls out of their hands"

"And Mr. Satan said that does were tricks and he easily defeated them" Harry added

"And what we saw today was genuine and not a trick" Hermione continued "Which means that the fighters at the Cell Games could have defeated Cell and Mr. Satan lied"

"But if he lied why one of those fighters didn't came out and told the truth?" Someone asked.

Everyone thought about the possible reasons why anyone would let someone else gain fame for defeating a monster like Cell. Harry snorted at the question. Everyone turned toward Harry, some were glaring angrily at him and other had a curious look on their faces.

"Maybe they don't want the attention" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know I don't"

"That can be a reason" Hermione said "Or they are in some sort of secrecy like us"

That was the most logical reason and everyone decided to head to bed and discuss this tomorrow.

…

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Severus had just finished explaining to the Dark Lord what happened a few hours ago at Hogwarts.

"Well done Severus but this information is most likely to be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow" Voldemort hissed "What else do you know?"

"I tried to look into the mind of one of the muggles, My Lord" Snape said "But his mind was well protected"

"What does that mean" Voldemort hissed angrily "Are you so incompetent that you can't look into the mind of a mere muggle! _Crucio!"_

Snape dropped and writhed in pain until Voldemort lifted the curse. Snape was breathing hard but slowly stood up.

"Get out of my sight" Voldemort said. Taking that as his chance to get away Snape was out of there in a blink of an eye.

"My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked once Snape was out of the room.

"These aren't ordinary muggles, if they are muggles at all" Voldemort said "I want you to investigate what the ministry knows. And you better not fail me"

"As you wish, My Lord" Lucius said as he bowed and left.

"They would be a great addition to my Death Easters" Voldemort said to his familiar, Nagini. "I must find a way to get to them before Dumbledore"

"I will have to move my plans forward and get my loyal Death Easters out of Azkaban" Voldemort left the room and was out of the Manor heading toward Azkaban.

…..

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Everyone was discussing what happened in Hogwarts.

"We know that this muggles are in London" Dumbledore said looking around "We need to find them before Voldemort"

"If Voldemort manage to find those muggles before us he is most likely to have them join him or kill them" Dumbledore said

"But they weren't affected by any of the spell that the Aurors used" McGonagall said

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "But Voldemort is going to use more powerful spells"

"We will do our best Dumbledore" Tonks said

"I want everyone to keep your eyes open" Dumbledore said "I don't think they are going to go flying around. I think that they don't want to get everyone's attention"

They discussed possible places where they could find those muggles and how to approach them if they find them. After a while everyone was dismissed and went to their houses.

…..

**Please review!**

**I want at least 15 more reviews**

**Tell me what you think**

**Drakrath: Dragon Ball Wiki mentioned that "**_it was implied during the Buu Saga that Dende may have upgraded Shenron during the seven years of peace, as Goku mentions that they have two wishes left after they wished for all the people killed that day back to life, but Piccolo replies that the immense amount of revivals during that time had consumed most of the Dragon Balls' power to the extent that it could only allow one more wish". _**wiki/Shenron**

**And I'm going with the 3 wished version. Also during the movie 'Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn' Shenlong said that he will grant the "3" wishes.**

**DragonShenron: Thanks for the comment and I know that it's mentioned that Dende upgraded Shenlong's powers but he couldn't bring Goku back to life. So I assumed that like he couldn't bring anyone back to life twice then he can't bring anyone that died more than a year ago.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

_**The Wizard World?**_

_**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!**_

_**IS HOGWARTS REALLY SAFE? : MYSTERIOUS MUGGLES MANAGED TO PASS HOGWART'S ANTI-MUGGLE WARDS AND INTERRUPT THE START-OF-TERM FEAST!**_

_**MYSTICAL DRAGON WHO GRANTS WISHES!**_

_**CEDRIC DIGGORY WAS BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!**_

_**SENIORUNDERSECRETARY,DOLORES UMBRIDGE TAKEN TO ST. MUNGO'S!**_

These were some of the news that appeared on the _Daily Prophet_. Everyone around British was reading this and seeing the photos provided by Colin Creevey.

…

Every wizard around London had been looking for Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks. Sadly no one had seen them.

Tonks was one of the Order of the Phoenix that was looking around for this muggles. Thanks to Dumbledore's memory she knew exactly how the muggles looked like. But in the end like everyone, she was having no luck so far. She had to find them since it looked like the Dark Lord broke out his Death Eaters to have them look for the muggles. It was already noon and she had been looking for them since 8 am. What worried her most was that she didn't know what to do if she ever found them.

She was looking around not seeing where she was going and bumped into a wall. She felt on her butt and started to nurse her head.

"Are you alright?" A masculine voice asked.

Tonks looked up and gasped. In front of her were the muggles she was looking for. The teenage boy was offering his hand to help her up and she gladly grabbed it.

"Yeah" Tonks said "Sorry about bumping into you"

"That's fine" He said "By the way my name is Gohan"

"I'm Videl" The girl said.

"I'm Goten" One of the boys said.

"Trunks" The last boy said indifferently.

"Tonks" Tonks replied.

_Now what? –_Tonks thought

"Perhaps you can help us, Tonks. We are trying to find a nice place to eat" Gohan begin snapping Tonks out of her thoughts "Do you know a place that you would recommend? The place the people in the hotel we are staying was really fancy and they gave little portions"

Gohan frowned remembering breakfast, he was so hungry. Goten and Trunks were the same, Videl was the only one that was fine with the breakfast she had.

"Well there is a buffet a few blocks away" Tonks said "The food there is quite delicious"

The demi-Saiyans' faces lighted up. Videl always found this amusing but she also was worry about they might get kicked out of the buffet.

_It's not like we live around here_ – Videl thought.

"Come on I will show you the way. I was actually heading there" Tonks said deciding that it would be better to get them to trust her.

"Lead the way" Gohan said with a smile.

"So, what bring you guys to London?" Tonks asked trying to make conversation.

"Just traveling" Gohan said "London sounded like a good place to visit"

"It has his charms" Tonks said.

"I liked the big Ferris Wheel" Goten said.

"It's mostly known as the London Eye or the Eye, Goten" Gohan said trying to get his brother to learn as much as he could since his mother was going to ask him what he learned.

"The London Eye or the Eye, got it" Goten said, remembering the same thing.

"I could show you around if you want" Tonks offered.

"That would be great, thanks" Gohan said cheerfully.

"Here it is" Tonks said stopping in front of 'Kitchin' buffet.

The demi-Saiyans were out of their seats once the waiter left for their drinks. Tonks remembered Dumbledore's memory about how much this muggles eat and decided to get her fill before they took everything.

….

Everyone was looking in disgust at the way the demi-Saiyans ate. The manager wanted to cry since it was more likely that he was going to get fired. But he was too scared to go and try to kick them out since the daughter of Mr. Satan was with them.

"Ahhh… You were right Tonks this was delicious" Gohan said patting his stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it" Tonks said snapping out of the shock of having to witness that. They stood up and left the waited quite a tip.

"Let me get it Tonks. Since you recommended us this place" Gohan said taking out his walled. He paid the cashier £600 since he knew that this people had a boss that would probably fire them for all the food they ate.

"We will definitely be back for more!" Gohan said smiling at the cashier. The cashier could only nod, the poor girl was stoned that Gohan paid that much money.

"So… where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"We could go to Madame Tussauds o-" Tonks said.

"I don't want to go and see a wax figure of my dad" Videl said crossing her arms.

"I heard it's one of the worst wax figures ever made" Gohan said with a chuckle. Videl gave him a glare that silenced him.

"Or ZSL London Zoo" Tonks said.

"The Zoo!" Goten and Trunks shouted excited.

"I guess the Zoo won't be so bad" Gohan said. They decided to take a cab since it was a bit far.

…

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Every Death Eaters, that had just escaped Azkaban last night, entered a dark room and sat around the table.

"It's good to see my most loyal followers" Voldemort began "As for why I summoned you so soon I want you to search for the muggles that are mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_"

"Do you want us to kill them? My Lord" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"Not yet. Bella" Voldemort said as he stood up and began to walk around the table. "I want you to find them and bring them to me"

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked confused.

"You see Bella. We need to find them before the old Men and have them join us or die" Voldemort said "I also want to know all about the dragon named 'Shenlong'"

"As you probably already read, they are in London" Voldemort continued "I want you to go and don't come back until you have them"

Everyone stood up, bowed and left. Bellatrix had a maniac smile; she was going to have fun torturing those muggles.

…..

"This is the Millennium Bridge, officially known as the London Millennium Footbridge; it was opened on June 2000, but was closed 2 days later because of the swaying motion on the first two days after it was opened. That's why the Londoners nicknamed the bridge the 'Wobbly Bridge'. It took almost two years to make modifications to eliminate the wobble entirely" Gohan said looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow "Are you getting all this, Goten?"

"Yeah" Goten said.

"Remember that mom is going to ask you what you learned" Gohan said.

"I think that with what he leaned in the Museum will be enough" Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Maybe" Gohan said.

"Yeah, Gohan you don't have to stress yourself trying to teach Goten everything about London" Videl said.

"I guess you are right Videl" Gohan said with a smile.

Tonks had been quiet since gray clouds suddenly covered the sky, she seemed nervous and often looked around as if someone were to attack her any second. They were walking through the wobbly bridge heading to St Paul's Cathedral. Gohan felt many different kis floating around the bridge but he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly the bridge violently swayed to the right and then to the left.

"I thought you say that they fixed the swaying!" Videl shouted.

"This is not the swaying I was talking about!" Gohan shouted over the screams of everyone. "The bridge is going to collapse! Help everyone!"

Gohan grabbed Tonks and other people and took them to the edge of the bridge. Videl, Goten, and Trunks did the same, grabbing as many people as they could. After the last person was taken to safety, they watched how the Millennium Bridge collapsed.

"Videl stay here" Gohan said and took off.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then followed Gohan. Gohan was following the kis of the persons that he suspected caused the Millennium Bridge collapse. He soon reached them but he was still unable to see them.

"Show yourself" Gohan said with a cold voice.

There was a feminine laugh and a woman with an insane look on her face. Goten and Trunks chose that moment to appear.

"How many of those filthy muggle died?" She asked smiling.

Gohan stared at her startled and a bit confused by her question.

"What's a muggle?" Goten asked confused.

"Muggles are filthy animal that should -"

"Enough" Gohan said cutting Bellatrix off. "Now tell me, why did you destroyed the bridge"

"We wanted to get your attention" Lucius Malfoy said.

"Well you certainly did" Gohan said closing his arms over his chest "You didn't have to put so many people in danger to do so"

"They are just ani-" Bellatrix begin to be cut off by Gohan.

"I DON'T CARE" Gohan snapped "What you think about people isn't magical like you wizards are"

Every Death Eaters gasped.

"How did you -" Lucius begin

"- Know you were wizards?" Gohan finished with a raised eyebrow "You have those sticks in your hands and are using blooms to fly. It's not that hard to put two and two together"

"Now tell me what do you want?" Gohan said in a hard voice.

"My Lord wishes to talk to you" Lucius said

"And why would we want to talk to him?" Trunks asked arrogantly.

"You should be honored to be summoned by the Dark Lord! You filthy muggles" Bellatrix snapped.

"We will see what your 'Lord'" Gohan said making air quotes "has to say and I hope after that you will refrain from making a commotion to get our attention"

Goten and Trunks were disappointed that Gohan was going to try to solve this peacefully and not kick the bad guys butt. Lucius sighed since this meant that the Dark Lord won't torture him.

"Goten, Trunks" Gohan said looking at them "I want you to stay with Videl and don't you guys dare try to follow us"

Goten and Trunks were even more disappointed when they heard that. They turned and went to find Videl.

"Lead the way" Gohan said once he knew that Goten and Trunks were with Videl.

…..

"He went with them!" Tonks shouted. Tonks' sudden shot confused Videl and the chibis.

"You know them?" Videl asked. Tonks looked around and saw that some muggles were around.

"Can we go to a more privet place?" Tonks asked.

"We can go to the hotel" Videl said. Tonks agreed and followed Videl toward the hotel. They took a cab and soon were in the hotel.

"Well, to begin with I'm a witch" Tonks said. This got a gasp from the chibis and Videl. "I'm also and Auror, a law enforcer"

"Like a police lady?" Goten asked

"Yes, but I'm also a member of the Order of the Phoenix" Tonks continued "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that oppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Videl asked.

"The Dark Lord" Tonks said.

"Does he have a real name?" Videl asked.

"Emm… Yes but as I said before he must not be named" Tonks said. Videl was annoyed by this but let it go.

"You-Know-Who is the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time" Tonks said.

"And what does he want to achieve?" Videl asked.

"The Dark Lord wants to take over the Wizarding World, slave muggles, who are non-magical persons, and get rid of those unworthy of using magic" Tonks said.

"Who is unworthy of using magic?" Trunks asked.

"The muggle-borns" Tonks said. "The wizards or witches who are born from two muggles parents"

"Why do you think this 'Dark Lord'" Videl said making air quotes "Wants with Gohan?"

"I think he wants Gohan to join him" Tonks said with a sigh.

"My brother would never join him" Goten said.

…..

_**Malfoy Manor**_

As soon as he arrived at the manor Gohan was taken to the living room. Gohan sat there waiting for the 'Dark Lord'.

"Ahhh… is so nice to finally meet you" a cold emotionless voice said.

Gohan looked up and saw an extremely pale man with a nose as flat as a snake and scarlet eyes, he wore black robes. Gohan noticed the long green skinned snake that entered with this strange man.

"Likewise" Gohan said being polite. "My name is Son Gohan"

"Lord Voldemort" Voldemort said.

"Let's not beat around the bush and get to the point" Gohan said feeling a bit uneasy by the negative energy that was around Voldemort. "Why have you been looking for me?"

"You see" Voldemort hissed "Your recent display of power got my attention"

"And what exactly do you want?" Gohan asked.

"I want you to join me and together we can take over the world" Voldemort said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm the protector of this World" Gohan said. Nagini hissed angrily, Gohan gave the snake a warning growl but say nothing else.

Voldemort rapidly took out his wand and shot the killing. Gohan side stepped the curse and used his Telekinesis powers to get Voldemort's wand.

"Now, there is no need for violence" Gohan said analyzing the wand.

"You filthy muggle!" Bellatrix shouted and shot the killing curse.

Gohan dodged and took the snake and threw it at Bellatrix. Bellatrix yelp in pain when Nagini bit her. Suddenly the living room was full of Death Eaters and Gohan was surrounded.

"Now join me or die" Voldemort said.

"I would rather die" Gohan said.

"As you wish but before tell me about the dragon balls" Voldemort said.

"How do you know about the dragon balls?" Gohan asked surprised.

"You muggles are so ignorant" Voldemort begin only to be cut off by Gohan.

"Say the person that wants to know about the dragons balls" Gohan said rolling his eyes.

All the Death Eaters shot the Cruciatus Curse simultaneously; Gohan suddenly felt some sorts of discomfort, like hundreds of ants were walking all over his body. Suddenly everyone was thrown toward the wall by a gust of wind. Gohan walked toward Voldemort and picked him up by the throat.

"Now I'm going to keep your wand. I recommend you to stay away from my family and friends" Gohan said in a voice that sent a child throw Voldemort's body. "And about the dragon balls, you need to collect all seven balls but since I have one that would be impossible"

Gohan dropped Voldemort and used Instant Transition and disappeared. Voldemort was livid. That muggle had just humiliated him in front of his followers! This wasn't going to stay like that.

"Lucius!" Voldemort shouted.

"Yes, My Lord" Lucius said in a frightened tone.

"I want you to get me all the information you can get about Son Gohan!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

….

**Please review!**

**Also I want to thank my Beta reader: BloodyDrenith **

**Thanks for giving me some of your time to check my stories! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

_**The Wizard World?**_

"Gohan!" Goten and Trunks shouted cheerfully and attached themselves to his Gohan's leg.

"Hey squirts" Gohan said with a smile and ruffled the chibis' hair.

"Did you meet the evil wizard? Was he mean to you? Did you fight him? Was he more powerful than the frog-faced wizard?" Goten asked excited. Gohan chuckled at the Goten's questions.

"Slow down squirt" Gohan said and smiled at Videl.

Videl was planning to chew Gohan out for leaving and not taking her, but that smile! She couldn't resist his smile and he knew it! Tonks looked at Gohan surprised. She doubted that Gohan was going to return after meeting the Dark Lord.

"Gohan, did you really met You-Know-Who?" Trunks asked.

"Who?" Gohan asked confused.

"You-Know-Who" Trunks repeated.

"Who?" Gohan asked again.

"You-Kno-"

"The evil wizard that you went to meet" Videl said a bit irritated.

"Ohhh… Yeah" Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. "I was confused by Trunks' questions. Voldemort"

"Don't say his name" Tonks said looking around, as if somehow the Dark Lord was going to appear after Gohan said his name.

"Why?" Gohan asked confused.

"You should never say his name" Tonks said.

"So his name is Voldemort!" Videl said.

"Don't say that name!" Tonks shouted looking around.

"Alright" Gohan said with a sweat drop. "Anyway… he is not that powerful and I got his wand" Gohan said showing them Voldemort's wand. Tonks gasped when she saw the wand that had killed so many witches and wizards.

"Wow" Goten and Trunks said looking at the wand. "Can we borrow it!"

Gohan looked at the chibis and then at the wand, then at the chibis, then at the wand. Then he shrugged his shoulders and gave them the wand.

"Don't break it" Gohan said.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Trunks shouted as he looked at the wand in amazement.

"So I guess the meeting didn't go well" Videl said as she saw Goten happily waiving the wand.

"Nope" Gohan said, popping the p. "He wanted me to join him in his plans to take over the world. Then when I refused he shot me a green light…"

"The killing curse" Tonks gasped.

"Killing curse!" Videl shouted and hugged Gohan.

"The killing curse" Tonks said. "It tears your soul from your body. It only has to touch you"

"He tried to kill you!" Videl shouted.

"Don't worry Videl. I'm alive" Gohan said with a smile.

_But it was really weird when many of the wizards shot me and I felt something like hundreds of ants walking all over my body – _Gohan thought. He decided not to worry Videl and change the topic.

"So, I'm guessing that you are a witch" Gohan said looking at Tonks.

"Yes" Tonks said and looked at the chibis that were still playing with Voldemort's wand. "I was actually looking for you when I bumped into you"

"Why were you looking for us?" Gohan asked confused. "How long had you been looking for us?"

"We started looking for you after your appearance on Hogwarts" Tonks said and took out a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Goten and Trunks grabbed the copy and looked it over.

"Hey look! We are on the front page!" Trunks said showing a picture of them with Shenlong behind them.

"Let me see that" Gohan said and took the newspaper from Trunks. "So the ruins that we entered last night were actually a magical school. No wonder I sensed so many kis around Videl when I used Instant Transmission"

"What do you mean" Videl asked.

"Well you know when your eyes began to hurt?" Gohan asked, after Videl nodded he continued. "When I got Buu and looked for your ki to use Instant Transmission, I sensed many kis around you. I didn't think anything of it but this explains it."

"What's ki?" Tonks asked.

"Ki is the life energy inside every living being" Gohan said. "According to this what actually happened to Videl's eyes was that this Umbridge woman attacked Videl."

"Yes" Tonks said. "But the dragons that you summoned attacked her"

"Really?" Goten and Trunks asked excited. "Is there any photo of that?"

Goten and Trunks looked throw the newspaper and stared in amaze at the photo of some idiots attacking Shenlong and Shenlong defeating them with one hit.

"This is so cool!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. "Can we keep it! Please!"

"Sure" Tonks said. "As I was saying, after your appearance at Hogwarts many wizards are going to be interested in how you are immune to magic. Dumbledore, the leader of the light want to talks to you"

"What do you say? Do you want to meet Dumbledore?" Gohan asked Videl, Goten, and Trunks.

"Yeah" Goten and Trunks shouted, after that Trunk took the wand from Goten and began to play with it.

"Why not" Videl said. "It could be fun."

"So it decided" Gohan said and looked at Tonks. "When can we meet Dumbledore?"

"I should take you to the headquarters and call Dumbledore" Tonks said, remembering Dumbledore's instructions.

"Can we eat first?!" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes.

Videl rolled her eyes but then smiled and nodded.

…..

_**Capsule Corp.**_

"So this is that evil wizard's wand?" Bulma asked Gohan taking the wand from Gohan's hand.

"Yes and I figure that you might want to take a look" Gohan said.

"Ofcourse" Bulma said. "But I doubt that you left Videl's side only to bring me this wand."

"Well this Voldemort guy was interested on the dragon balls" Gohan began.

"Are you worried that he might find them?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Not really I got all covered" Gohan said with a smile.

"That's what you have been up to in your lab?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me?" Bulma asked.

"Nope" Gohan said and smiled at his godmother. "But I will give you this watch that will turn itself on when the time comes"

Bulma snapped the watch from Gohan's hand and putted it on.

"Well I will see you later. I got a few stops to make before I get back to London" Gohan said waving his hand and used Instant Transmission and disappeared.

Bulma sighed and started to run test to examine Voldemort's wand.

…..

_**: Some hours later :**_

"Look everywhere!" Bellatrix shouted angrily when she opened the door. She walked toward the closest door and opened it.

"Bellatrix" Lucius called approaching her. "Look what we found"

Lucius raised his hand and he showed Bellatrix an orange ball with 1 red star.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased" Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"That's not all" Lucius said showing her t an oval device with a button on top. "I think that this was the device the muggles used to track down the magical balls"

"This is great!" Bellatrix said. "I guess there is no need to find those muggles, now that we have these things"

With a wave of their wand everyone disappeared.

…

**Sorry it took me so long to update but with Christmas vacations and my cousin coming to stay with my family for while I didn't have time to write.**

**I promise to update as often as I can, but please review! Tell me what you think, what to do next?**

**Also sorry for the short chapter but I needed to end it there.**

_***You may chase the Author as an Angry Mob, I would only record the action and post it on youtube :D* BD**_

***I would rather have them chase me than having my cousin mad at me, she is scary* :p **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

_**The Wizard World?**_

_**That morning at Hogwarts**_

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room and they headed to the Great Hall. Harry couldn't help but notice everyone either glaring at him or trying to avoid him.

"Don't mind them Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate. Don't mind them" Ron said.

They entered the Great Hall and sat on their usual places. Harry noticed that everyone seemed to be sitting as far away from them as possible. Someone suddenly put their hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry gasped in surprise and looked up and saw none other than Cedric Diggory staring down at him.

"Can I sit with you? Everyone is getting on my nerves with their questions." Cedric said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"Thanks" Cedric said seating next to Harry and began to fill his plate.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched how Cedric sat next to Harry. Cho made her way to Cedric and tapped his shoulder.

"Cho" Cedric said smiling and stood up and hugged her. Cho smile and whispered something to Cedric that made Cedric's smile fell. Cedric looked at Harry and then with a frown he looked around the Great Hall.

Everyone was expecting Cedric to make his way to his house table and not associate with Potter again. To everyone's surprise Cedric whispered something to Cho, Cho shook her and whispered something taking a step back. Cedric looked surprised but shook his head and turned his back to Cho and sat again. Cho looked shocked with Cedric's action and left the Great Hall.

"You shouldn't have done that" Harry said.

"Did you hear what she said?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded, he was shocked that Cho didn't believed that Voldemort returned and told Cedric how associating with him was going to get him in everyone's bad side. But he thought about it and he shouldn't be surprised since he and Cho didn't really knew each other at all.

"Then you should know why I did that" Cedric said. "I know that Voldemort is back."

Harry, Hermione and Ron were shocked that Cedric called Voldemort by his name.

"What? I can't call him by his name? Or should I call him Tom?" Cedric said with a smirk.

"How did you…" Harry began but was interrupted when the owls arrived with the mail.

"Why are you still reading that?" Harry asked irritated when Hermione graved a copy of the Daily Prophet. "You know it's just a load of rubbish"

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying" Cedric said getting his own copy of the Daily Prophet. Cedric and Hermione gasped when they saw the headlines.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Look" Cedric said showing Harry his copy of the newspaper.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!**

**IS HOGWARTS REALLY SAFE? : MYSTERIOUS MUGGLES MANAGED TO PASS HOGWART'S ANTI-MUGGLE WARDS AND INTERRUPT THE START-OF-TERM FEAST!**

**MYSTICAL DRAGON WHO GRANTS WISHES!**

**CEDRIC DIGGORY WAS BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!**

**SENIORUNDERSECRETARY: DOLORES UMBRIDGE TAKEN TO ST. MUNGO'S!**

"How did they manage to get all these information before they started to print the newspapers?" Ron asked more to himself.

"It says here that they think Sirius was the one that broke out the Death Eaters" Harry said angrily. He was going to find a way to prove his godfather's innocence.

"Damn. Toadlores Dumbridge is going to return next week." Ron said irritated. Harry was disappointed when he heard that.

"I knew it was too much to hope that she won't return." Harry said.

"The Ministry wants to have as much control as it can over Dumbledore and you Harry. That's why Umbridge is going to be the new DADA teacher." Cedric said.

"How do you know all that?" Harry asked.

"Being dead for 3 months have its advantages" Cedric said with a smile. "I also know that she was the one that sent the dementors to Little Whinging."

"I knew it" Harry said.

"The Ministry is offering money for information about the muggles that were here yesterday" Hermione said.

"They must be interested in getting their hands on the dragon balls." Ron commented. "And I don't blame them. The wishes I would make if I got the chance."

"I wonder when that horrible woman, Skeeter, is going to come to Hogwarts to interview you" Hermione said looking at Cedric, deciding to ignore Ron's comment.

"I don't really want to know. Maybe I should make a contract with a newspaper that has nothing to do with Rita Skeeter" Cedric said.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard that. "You are a Genius" Hermione shouted, these drew everyone's attention toward her. Hermione blushed and whispered. "You should do that Harry. That way the Daily Prophet will be unable to keep defaming you"

"That's a brilliant idea" Harry said and then looked at Cedric. "Please tell me you will help me"

Cedric chuckled and nodded. "Of course I will help you. I will owl my dad later today so he can get us the legal paper work."

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall. "It's good to see you again Mr. Diggory, but I suggest you go and get your timetable."

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Thanks Professor. I will see you guys later."

Cedric left and Professor McGonagall gave them their timetables.

"Professor, do you know who is going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"The Headmaster is going to be substituting Professor Umbridge until she recovers." McGonagall answered and then walked away.

"I'm so looking forward to that class!" Harry said excited. Professor McGonagall heard the excitement on Harry's voice and couldn't help but smile.

…

_**That night at 12 Grimmauld Place**_

Videl, Goten, and Trunks were sitting with the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Videl was listening to Sirius's description of Azkaban while Goten and Trunks were laughing at the different faces Tonks was making. They were waiting for Gohan to get back from wherever he had gone to.

Gohan suddenly appeared besides Videl; everyone drew their wands and aimed it at Gohan but lowered them when they realized it was Gohan.

"Greetings Gohan" Albus Dumbledore said standing up and when to shake Gohan's hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore"

"These are the members of the Order of the Phoenix; Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, and you already know Nymphadora Tonks"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said through gritted teeth while her hair turned orange.

Gohan waved his hand and then scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "Sorry for keep you waiting. I had some errands to run before I could come here."

"Don't worry about it." Dumbledore said. "Please take a seat."

_Well at least they don't have a pet snake_ – Gohan thought while he sat next to Videl.

"Gohan I was informed that you already met Voldemort." Dumbledore began. Gohan noticed some members shivered at the mention of Voldemort's real name.

"Yes. He wanted me to join him in his quest to take over the world. Naturally I refused and then he tried to kill me." Gohan said.

"I see. Tonks mentioned that you managed to take Voldemort's wand." Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, but I gave it to my Godmother." Gohan said non-charming. Everyone gasped at this but said nothing. "Since there is nothing I can do with it and Bulma could run some test on it."

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked Gohan.

"Hmmm." Gohan looked at the ceiling and then snapped his fingers remembering something. "Oh, he asked me about the dragon balls."

"And?" Dumbledore asked.

"I told him that he needed to collect all seven dragon balls but since I have one that would never happen." Gohan said.

"Are you sure it was wise to tell him that sort of information" Dumbledore asked disturbed with the news of Voldemort knowing how to summon Shenlong.

"I'm not concern about Voldemort trying to find the dragon balls." Gohan said. "Besides there is no way he will be able to find all seven dragon balls without the Dragon Radar."

"The Dark Lord should not be underestimated" Snape said in his usual low voice. "He will stop at nothing to archive what he wants."

"I guess you are right" Gohan said. "And that's why I already have a plan to solve the dragon balls problem."

Everyone looked at Gohan expecting to hear Gohan's plan.

"Well?" Snape said after a while.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Aren't you going to tell us your plan?" Snape said irritated.

Gohan shook his head. "It will ruin the surprise if I told you my plan."

Everyone looked at Gohan as if he was mad. Goten and Trunks looked unhappy at this revelation. They hated not knowing any of Gohan's plans. Videl was irritated but she was going to have to make Gohan tell her when they were alone.

_He always gives in._ - Videl thought and smiled.

"Any way" Gohan said after no one said anything. "What is the real reason you were looking for me? I doubt that you just wanted to talk."

"As you already know, Voldemort wants to take over the world, but to archive that he needs to take over British and we can defeat him by ourselves. Voldemort is recruiting allies for the upcoming war. We need your help to win this war."

Gohan looked at Dumbledore; they made eye contact and stayed like that. After a while Gohan nodded. "I need every single detail about this upcoming war."

…

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"We have returned my Lord." Bellatrix said kneeling in front of Voldemort.

"Did you found the muggle?" Voldemort asked.

"No my Lord" Seeing Voldemort raise his wand she rapidly added. "But we have fond the device that will allow us to find the dragon balls and a dragon ball" Bellatrix showed him the dragon radar and the dragon ball.

Voldemort took them and looked at them with an evil smile. "Well done, Bella."

Bella sighed in relief and smiled.

Voldemort pressed the button on top of the radar. It showed that a dragon ball was in Italy.

_This should be easy_. – Voldemort thought.

…..

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

_**The Wizard World?**_

Bellatrix and another 3 Death Eaters, Crabber Sr. Alecto and Amycus Carrow, were flying over the location that the dragonball was at. It was an island in the north of Italy. It was already late and the sun had set a few hours ago. They landed in one of the coast. When their foots touched the ground they felt a chill run up their spine; they felt the desire to run, to get as far away from this place as soon as they could. They felt impending danger, but they didn't understood why.

"According to this thing the dragon ball should be on this island, we are walking until this thing decides to tell us the dragonball's exact location" Bellatrix said.

"Lumos" Bellatrix said, the others followed her lead, they tip of their wands were illuminated instantly. "Let's go. The Dark Lord wants us to collect the dragonballs as quick as possible."

Bellatrix took one of the trails with the other following her. They walked thru the trail; it felt as if the trees were closing up on them. Bellatrix's companions were scared half to death but they were more afraid of returning without the dragonball and being at the receiving end of the Dark Lord's rage.

They felt how the ground suddenly began to felt sticky; they looked down and saw a black sticky substance on the ground. Bellatrix waved her wand and the sticky substance was removed. The second the substance moved a woman's wail came out of nowhere.

The Death Eater looked in every direction, trying to find the source of the wail. They decided to continue and get the dragonball so they could leave. They continued their walk; from time to time they could swear they heard creams full of pain and anguish. They quickened their pace until Bellatrix came to a sudden stop; the others could barely stop before they collided with Bellatrix. They almost fall into a pit.

"Lumos Maxima!" Bellatrix shouted and the light coming of her wand became brighter, allowing them to see what was at the bottom of the pit. They gasped when they saw thousands of human's bones. Crabber peed himself but quickly used a cleaning charm before the other noticed his little accident.

"Let's keep going so we can get out of here" Bellatrix said a bit scare.

They walked around the pit and ran in the direction the dragon radar was indicating. They could soon see what looked to be a bell tower. They came to a stop when they saw the tower was part of an old building that looked to have seen better days. The building was surrounded by a perimeter fence.

"The dragonball is in there." Bellatrix said. She saw that the fence had already been transposed before; someone had cut the some of the wires and made a hole big enough to pass the fence.

"Follow me." Bellatrix said. She passed the fence and entered the building. She felt the hair of the back of his neck stood on end. There was something dangerous about this place. The others felt the same thing but decided to continue.

The place looked to be a hospital but the Death Eaters weren't sure. They could hear a strange sound that was like someone was desperately hitting a door but they could never find the source of the strange sound, every room was empty. Bellatrix keep felt as if someone was breathing over her neck. Crabber was looking in every direction, he felt as if someone was watching him, but everywhere he looked there were only reminders of furniture and braches. The Carrow were walking behind Bellatrix and Crabber Sr., they suddenly saw what looked to be a silhouette of a man but it soon disappeared.

They made it to the place the dragonball was supposed to be. It turned out it was in the bell tower. This place felt as if hundreds of dementors were hovering around it. There lying on the ground close to one of the windows was the dragon ball. Bellatrix took the dragon ball, it had 2 red stars.

Bellatrix and Crabber, who was next to her, where suddenly pushed by unseen force. Bellatrix reacted rapidly and took out her wand and flew to a safe direction. Crabber on the other hand was an idiot and was never able to learn to flying without a broom. He landed on his back, he surprisingly was still alive, but he was in a great deal of pain and couldn't move. Alecto and Amycus had boarded their brooms and were heading toward Crabber to aid him. Before they could get to him a strange black mist began to cover him, Crabber opened his mouth to scream for help but all came out was a chocking sound. There was a strange cracking sound and Crabber's head fell.

His companions could only stare in shook at the lifeless body of Crabber Sr., only snapping out of it when the strange mist began to move toward them.

"Let's get out of here!" Bellatrix shouted and appearatted away. The Death Eaters looked one last time at the strange island and appearatted away from there.

….

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"My Lord, we have return with the dragonball." Bellatrix said handing Voldemort the 2 stars dragon ball. "Unfortunately we lost Crabber Sr."

"How?" Voldemort asked even though he really didn't care for that idiot at all.

"I suspect that the place in which this dragonball was located was cursed." Bellatrix replied even though she used the standard spells to detect curses but came up clean.

Voldemort looked into Bellatrix mind and saw the whole incident. "That place you visited was a place full of muggles' spirits. What a shame for such a place to be haunted by mere muggles' spirits."

"Now Bella, where is the next dragonball?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know, My Lord." Bellatrix said handing Voldemort the dragon radar. "This device isn't showing the location of any dragonball."

Voldemort pressed the button of the dragon radar, but the phrase _**'Please wait…. Searching',**_ came up.

"It looks like it needs time to find the dragonball." Voldemort said. "You may go, Bella."

"Thank you, My Lord." Bellatrix said and exited the room.

_Soon I will truly become immortal _– Voldemort thought.

...

_**Next morning at 12 Grimmauld Place**_

Gohan was discussing with Videl about what they learned last night and how they should approach the problem.

"How come you didn't know about the Wizarding World? Didn't Dende ever mention anything about it?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Well you have to know that Dende isn't allowed to tell us about what is going on in the World unless it has something that can affect us. And when Voldemort returned he was kind of busy with the presence of Babidi and all."

"Will you tell me what the surprise you were talking about yesterday is?" Videl asked.

"Nope" Gohan said.

Videl looked at Gohan with big watering eyes. Gohan gasped losing himself in those eyes. He found himself telling Videl all about his plan, at the end of the explanation Videl was amused and horrified.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Videl asked.

"Maybe" Gohan said. "But Dende told me that the people have Voldemort's dark mark is going to end up on HFIL no matter if they have a change of heart. They must have done something terrible to get that mark" Gohan said. "Besides, Dende suggested that place. Of course if you have a pure heart you can't be hurt in there."

"Then you could actually live there and not worry at all because you have the purest heart of all" Videl said and kissed Gohan.

…

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**

***BD**

**You guys should listen to He who brings the Night by Two Steps From Hell when reading this. Really gets the mood.**

**The author is good right?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter**

_**The Wizard World?**_

Harry was confused. For some reason Professor Dumbledore was avoiding him like the plague. He had stayed after DADA class but Dumbledore didn't even acknowledge his presence. He'd just walked out of the room. Harry was confused as to why Dumbledore was trying to avoid him and it made him furious.

Cedric had been really secretive about what he had learned while he was dead but had said "If what I learned while I was dead is true, then we will have great allies against Voldemort."

He had also shown Harry, Hermione and Ron the Room of Requirement, where Cedric was teaching them magic that he learned while he was dead. Well he tried to teach them but Ron was hopeless when it came to trying to do old magic, let alone wandless old magic.

So now Ron was angry and was avoiding them. Hermione and Harry had tried to talk to him, had tried to reason with Ron but just glared at them and walked away.

"He'll come around," Hermione said as they watched Ron walk away. "Remember that every year he always finds a reason to get angry with us and avoid us."

_He is lucky that you always forgive him_– Hermione thought.

…

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Dumbledore had insisted that the young Z fighters accept the assistance of Dobby, the house elf. That's why they were now in the living room with Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley being introduced to Dobby. Gohan stared at the strange being in front of him. He was about three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and over-sized head and eyes, and pointed, bat-like ears. He was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase.

"It's such an honor to meet the great Son Gohan," said the house elf in high squeaky voice.

"You know him?" Mrs. Weasley asked incredulous.

Gohan's eyes widen when Dobby began to call himself a bad elf while he hit himself.

"Dobby is a bad elf! Dobby shouldn't talk about the great Son Gohan! Son Gohan wants to have a private life!" Dobby continued to hit himself but Gohan made him stop by taking his spindly hands in one of his hands.

"Hey little buddy no need to hit yourself over that," Gohan said as he patted Dobby's head.

"Oh! You are too kind to poor Dobby! Dobby will do as Son Gohan asks him," Dobby said.

"Besides there is not much of a private life for the heir of a kingdom, so you can tell how you know of me," Gohan said.

Dobby the processed to tell them about a house elf that witnessed Cell killing his Master and said house elf telling the others about said monster. It soon came to the Cell games and a bunch of house elves witnessing Cell's demise.

"Who is Cell?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Cell was a monster seeking to become the perfect killing machine," Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"How come we never hear of this monster or his tournament?" Sirius asked.

"The ministry must have cut off any information related to such event," Dumbledore replied.

"They can do that?" Gohan asked surprised.

"They had managed to keep Voldemort's return a secret," Sirius commented.

"Why?" Gohan asked. "Shouldn't they tell you that there is an evil wizard trying to take over the world?"

"The Minister is afraid. Last time Voldemort almost gained power over the Ministry. It was terrible; no one was safe, no one knew who was next on the list of Death Eaters' attacks. So now the Minister will do anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth," Lupin replied, the same thing he had said to Harry.

"Harry and Dumbledore have been discredited for speaking up about Voldemort's return," Sirius added.

"Speaking of Harry, I have been thinking. You only told me that he had survived the killing Curse and have confronted Voldemort and survi-"

"Dobby knows the great Harry Potter! Harry Potter is a great wizard! Harry told Dobby that Dobby was Harry Potter's friend," Dobby said almost jumping for the excitement.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I want to meet him," Gohan said. "He must be a pretty powerful wizard."

"What Gohan is trying to say is that there must be a reason why Voldemort tried to kill him when he was only a baby," Videl added.

"Lily and James, Harry's parents, went into hiding when Dumbledore told us about a prophecy involving Harry and Voldemort," Sirius said.

"What did the prophecy say?" Gohan asked.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore while he said. "We don't know. Dumbledore only told us that it was crucial that Voldemort didn't find Harry."

Gohan looked at Dumbledore with curiosity clearly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan but I can't tell you what the prophecy said," Dumbledore said, Gohan's eyes narrowed but he didn't try to make Dumbledore change his mind.

"And Harry?" Gohan asked. "When can we meet him?"

"Harry is at school right n-"

"But you are the Headmaster; surely you can make arrangements for him to come here. It could be a weekend for a couple of hours and no one will notic-"

"I'm sorry but that is out of the question! Harry can't know of your involvement in this war," Dumbledore said.

"What? Why?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Believe me when I say that I have my reasons" Dumbledore said with pleading eyes.

Videl expected Gohan to be understanding and not be faced by all this. But judging by the angry glare that Gohan was giving Dumbledore it looked like that wasn't the case.

"Then we have nothing to do here," Gohan took Goten and Trunks while Videl, and surprisingly Dobby touched Gohan. Gohan used IT to transport to Capsule Corp.

"What the Hell! Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted furious. "They only wanted to help my godson defeat Voldemort!"

"Sirius, please, Harry can't know about their involvement on this war! I have my reasons to want to keep Harry on the dark for this matter," Dumbledore said.

"Then please, do tell! What are those reasons! We can't keep Harry in the dark about everything! We should tell him about the prophecy and Voldemort wanting to get his hands on it," Sirius shouted furiously.

"We will tell Harry in due time, not before," Dumbledore said in an even voice.

"And when is that? When Voldemort manage to get his hands on that prophecy? We could have Harry take the prophecy to a safer place!" Lupin said angrily.

Molly didn't know what to say. Her loyalty to Dumbledore was being tested over her motherly instincts to try to protect Harry. In the end she decided to trust that Dumbledore knew what was best for Harry.

Before Dumbledore got his nose broken for a third time he took his leave back to Hogwarts

…**..**

_**Capsule Corp.**_

"Hey, Dobby? You know a lot of places in the Wizarding World, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! Dobby can show Son Gohan any place Son Gohan wants!" Dobby said.

"Do you know of a place where a wizard will never want to go to? A place so dangerous that not even Voldemort would want to go to" Gohan said.

Dobby shivered at the mention of the Dark Lords name. He thought about what Gohan had asked before he nodded.

"Could you take me there?" Gohan asked.

"No!" Dobby shouted with fearful eyes. "Son Gohan, Sir, can't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

"Can you take me close to there then? I promise I won't enter" Gohan said. Gohan took a capsule that was in the desk and kissed Videl after he saw Dobby nod.

Dobby grabbed and Gohan appearatted out of there.

….

Gohan and Dobby appeared outside a cave that had 2 ancient Greek columns.

"Dobby had heard that there is a monster capable of turning men into stone," Dobby said.

Gohan nodded, this place sounded perfect! He decapsulated the capsule he brought, the cloud disperse to reveal 5 orange spheres with a different number of red stars each. Gohan grabbed the one that had 3 stars and threw it inside the cave.

_Let's see how many of Voldemort's Death Eaters it will cost him to get this one _– Gohan thought and left that place with a smirk that would had made Vegeta proud.

…..

**Knight25, they were in the hotel room. Nowhere near Vegeta or Capsule Corp. **

**I'm sorry to say that I'm planning to put this story on hold, so I can focus on my other stories.**

**I will get back to this story when I finish one of my other stories.**


End file.
